


屏幕的两端

by 8759362



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime), 电光超人古力特
Genre: F/F, Porn, Sex Toys, 自慰, 通感
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 回到现实世界的新条茜疯狂思念宝多六花，终于忍不住连通了那个世界，隔着屏幕的两人感觉同步了，互相通过抚慰自己的身体来感受对方





	屏幕的两端

**Author's Note:**

> 　　*六茜无差  
> 　　*垃圾百合车，通感、自慰、道具  
> 　　*乱七八糟的私设与OOC出没

　　明媚的晨光中，一只手从被窝中伸出，摸索着按掉了元气的闹钟。新条茜在现实世界的又一天开始了，和六花约定好了的。

　　可是……可是，想见她，好想六花，想去见她……只是一下下，一下下的话，应该没问题的。

　　这么想着，茜打开了电脑，打开了她所创造的那个世界。

　　屏幕上是属于女孩子的小而温馨的卧室，六花正躺在她的小床上听音乐。

　　"……六花。"本来不想打扰她的茜还是忍不住叫出声。

　　"！这个声音……茜？是你吗茜！"六花猛地坐起扭头四处查看。

　　"嗯……是我哦，六花。"看着六花焦急的样子，茜还是应下了。

　　"茜！你回来了吗……？"六花的脸上满是惊喜，却因为看不到茜的身影而掺了些失落。

　　"没有哦……因为和六花约定了。"茜一瞬不瞬地盯着屏幕，轻声吐出下一句说："只是很想六花，来看看你。"

　　六花扬起的眉毛回到原位，抱怨地口气里有掩不住的失落："什么嘛，结果只有茜可以看到我，我却看不到茜，这一点都不公平。果然是任性的神明大人呢。"

　　我也想到六花身边去，但是为了和你的约定，所以不可以。想到这里，茜神情低落了一下，但即使六花看不到，她还是马上变回了笑脸："我听到了哦，居然说神明大人任性，要惩罚哦~"

　　"呀！"六花发现自己的短裙和上衣被不知名的力量掀起，露出下面蓝白的胖次和同款小可爱。

　　"欸~六花真的很喜欢这个款式呢，泳衣也是哦。但是真的很好看，因为是六花嘛。"

　　"别这样啦，"六花忙不迭想拉下自己的衣服，"茜才是吧，之前去一起出去玩，大家都被泳装的茜迷住了。"

　　恶趣味发作的茜才不会让六花如意，她用上了自己神明的权限："手感也很棒哦。"

　　"呀！什、什么？"六花觉得自己的胸好像被谁胡乱揉了一把。"茜！"

　　"在哦~"

　　"太狡猾了！茜太狡猾了！"六花红着脸眼神游移，不知该看哪里："我也、我也希望可以碰到茜啊……"

　　"是啊……我也想要真的碰到六花呢……"茜的声音也低了一度，电脑内外同时沉默了。但是美国多久，她又重新抬头："对了！说不定可以这样……"

　　"咦？茜你又……欸？我的手？明明什么都没碰，为什么好像摸到了什么软软的东西？"六花忍着胸前的感觉，把一只空空的手举在眼前。

　　"成功了！"茜揉着自己的胸说："我们的感觉连接起来了哦，我摸我自己，六花果然感觉到了呢！"

　　"那也就是说……"六花若有所思地收回手，隔着内衣在自己乳尖上掐了一下，果然听到了茜的惊叫。

　　"呀！六花！"

　　"真的耶，那这样我也能……"想法得到验证之后，六花干脆大方地直接掀起自己的内衣，让两个不算丰满但也发育得不错的乳房从下面跳出来。下一秒耳朵果然又听到了茜小小的惊呼，她忍住胸部暴露在空气中的异样，嘴角勾起恶作剧的弧度："要对茜进行反击了哦！"说着毫不犹豫地伸手覆上自己两边乳房揉捏起来。

　　"呀！六花！"虽然衣服都好好穿着，但通感使茜也感到了皮肤贴在胸前的鲜明触感。

　　"嗯……"六花毫不犹豫地捻起自己已经半硬的两个乳尖拧动，"茜感觉到了吗？"

　　"嗯啊，六花、六花，轻点！既然这样，我也……"茜把手伸进了自己的腿间。

　　"啊……！"六花感到两根手指隔着内裤在自己腿间的肉缝上游移。

　　"嘻嘻，我摸到湿了哦，六花这么快就湿了吗？"

　　"讨、讨厌！我、也可能是茜你自己湿了啊。"

　　"可是我看到六花胖次上的痕迹了哦。"

　　"呀！"六花马上用一只手挡在自己下身，但是马上又改变了主意，红着脸冲看不到的茜露出一个坏笑，伸出一根手指用指腹按上了肉唇间因为茜刚刚的动作冒出头来的肉粒。

　　"嗯~六花，讨厌呀啊……"布料被压在敏感的肉核上调皮地来回摩擦，茜感到自己身体里有什么在躁动着涌动。

　　"那个地方有感觉了哦，在一抽一抽地动了呢……是茜还是我呢？"六花说着加大了力道。

　　"唔~六花最坏了，明明自己也想要……进、进来嘛~"但被勾起情欲的茜等不及六花更进一步，干脆自己把手伸进内裤里，直接摸到了已经湿透了缝隙，从身体里源源不断流出的液体瞬间就沾湿了半截指尖。

　　"……嗯啊，茜、茜，在摸我……啊、进来，再进来些……"六花已经重新倒回床上，膝盖以内八的姿势紧紧并在一起，但曲起的双腿还是让兴奋的一览无余，被浸湿的内裤紧紧贴在肉缝上，水痕下蚌肉的形状清晰可见。

　　"六花、哈啊……是六花说的哦。"中指探进体内，湿热的软肉迅速围上来热情地绞紧，只是茜却不能分辨夹紧她手指的是自己还是六花。

　　"嗯呀！茜、茜……茜在看我吗？在看我吧……要看得更清楚些吗？"六花稍微抬起臀部，褪下了自己的条纹内裤，按着自己的大腿向两边分开："要看清楚哦，茜，这个最秘密的地方正在被茜玩、嗯啊……！"

　　泛着水光的粉红玫瑰被展示在茜眼前，娇嫩的花朵被无形的东西撑开小小的孔隙，不停地做着收缩吞咽的动作。小穴里传来的触感似乎变得更强烈了，她情不自禁多用了些力气按压，往被扯开的入口又加进了一只手指。"啊……六花，六花那里在紧紧咬着我的手指……好舒服，六花、六花……"

　　"茜、唔嗯……茜，"六花咬着自己的指节，另一只手继续抓揉自己的一边乳房，食指压着挺立的乳尖来回摆动，"还想、想要茜……哈啊、茜……"

　　"……噫啊、不够……六花、六花也来好不好？"茜再次使用了神明的权限，一个粉色的按摩棒凭空出现，落在六花的肚子上："六花，用它好不好，我们一起用它啊……"

　　六花的脸变得更红了，好像被抹了颜料一样，她用按摩棒对准自己流水的花穴，闪亮的眼睛似乎随时能滴出泪来："茜是个坏神明，连这种坏东西都有啊……那，要进去了哦……啊啊、痛……"

　　"噫呀！好大……！进来了、六花……哈啊好胀，六花进来了……"茜靠在椅背上仰起头，虽然只是最小号的按摩棒，但对第一次的她们来说，果然还是太大了。

　　"……啊哈……都进去了，茜、舒服吗？……啊啊……"六花配合着手在胸部的动作，握着按摩棒底端抽插了起来。

　　"六花、六花啊……好舒服嗯……开关、打开吧……"

　　"嗯……开关开关……找到了，啊啊啊——！茜、茜呀啊……"体内的按摩棒陡然开始旋转扭动，六花尖叫起来。

　　"呀啊——！……花、六花……"屏幕外的茜声音也变得尖利起来，又马上捂住自己的嘴，免得叫得太大声惊扰到别人。

　　"茜、茜啊嗯……好想你，最喜欢茜了……"

　　"唔啊啊……我也、最喜欢六花了、六花啊……"

　　"啊……哈啊好舒服……到了、要到了……茜、茜……"屏幕中的六花眼角流出欢愉的泪水。

　　"……嗯啊……我也、快要啊啊……六花、六花，我们一起……"茜的嘴角也有口水滴落，她紧紧盯着六花沉迷欲望的痴态，不想错过一丝一毫。

　　"……来了来了……茜啊啊啊——！"

　　"啊……高潮了……六花啊啊——！"

　　两人叫着对方的名字，同时达到了高潮，然后双双摊在床上、座椅上喘息着等待心跳平复。

　　过了许久之后，六花开口："茜？你还在吗？"

　　"在的哦。"茜轻轻应道。

　　"我呢，现在真的很开心。虽然没有看到茜，但是可以和茜说话，就很开心了。而且还一起做了羞羞的快乐的事情，真的，非常非常开心哦！"虽然是对着房间中不知名角落说的，但六花知道茜一定能看到自己的表情。

　　"六花……"茜看着六花的笑脸，"我也是，很高兴。我非常想去见六花，但是……和六花约定好了的，我会在这边自信地生活，所以……六花在那个世界，也要快乐地生活哦！"

　　"嗯！我知道的，我会和茜一起努力，因为神明大人这么说了，所以一定可以做到的。"

　　"六花……我要离开了，不知道还有没有下一次，但是我永远永远都最喜欢六花！"

　　"这样啊，又该说再见了。我也是，最最喜欢茜了，"六花抬头摆出最灿烂的笑容，"所以，不会让茜看到不好的样子！那……再见啦！"

　　"嗯，"被六花感染，明知她看不到，茜也露出温柔的笑容，"拜拜~"

　　电脑关闭了，茜在座位上缩成一团，但很快便恢复了元气，她拍拍自己的双颊，露出神采飞扬的表情："真是的，和六花的约定要好好遵守，加油！"

　　……


End file.
